The hole in our hearts
by mckono97
Summary: Steve was activated from the reserves on a SEAL team mission and has been missing from Five-0 for 2 years. He's looking to rekindle with Kono but is she willing look past the 2 years of loneliness that Steve put her in? Full on angsty McKono
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story! This story is likely to be 2 chapters only, as I don't want to stretch the storyline more than it can handle. But meanwhile, there's a lot of angst. I actually got inspired by reading some of Nicholas Sparks's novels like The Notebook, Dear John and The Lucky One. So enjoy!**

It's been 2 years. Two years since Kono last saw Steve, he was activated from the reserves and he never came back since. The whole team was shaking throughout the whole day, just the possibility of seeing their long lost Kahuna was something that they couldn't contain. These two years had really left a big hole in Kono's heart that she never really recovered from, Steve kissed Kono and told her that he loved her but things change, especially after two years. When he had first gone, Kono was hopeful. Hopeful that he would come back to her and hopeful that they would be together but everyday that he didn't write to her…she began to lose hope. Everyday without hearing from him her heart cracked a little, until it was in nothing but unfixable pieces. Sure she managed to go through the past years without any major events, but she looked gaunt. The twinkle in her eyes was lost, possibly forever, and she was no longer flashed that ridiculously infectious dimply smile of hers. For a while Danny and Chin tried hard to cheer her up but they gave up because of their own sadness. Danny had Chin and Kono to cope with but it… just wasn't the same without Steve, he felt lost and insecure on this Godforsaken island. Chin was very upset too but no one's grief even came close to Kono's. The way she has been for the past 2 years… it was enough to make Charlie Sheen cry. Today was the day, the day that they finally get back what they've been yearning for.

"Are you scared Danny?" Chin asked observantly.

"No but I'm about as nervous as I'll ever be. After all this time we finally get super SEAL back huh?"

"I'm with you on that one buddy; the past 2 years haven't been easy bro, least of all on Kono.

"Well I'm gonna tear that stupid idiot a new one when I see them. We've gotten one letter, ONE FREAKING LETTER for two years. We've been relying on nothing but the Governor's Intel on whether the jackass is still alive. Mark my word my friend, I'm gonna kill him." Danny said animatedly.

"You and everyone else in this world brah. I'm worried about Kono though, after all this time moping over Steve, she's finally been recovering for the past 2 or so months. I wonder how she's gonna react when she sees him. I tell ya brother; she's not the forgiving type." Chin mused.

"I have no doubt about that but I know deep down, she's probably just as relieved as we are, maybe even more so."

They were waiting nervously in a private lobby reserved only for the family members of SEAL team 3. Danny was pacing up and down the room muttering curse words; Kono learnt against the wall and absentmindedly chewed her nails, coming off quite agitated. Even Chin, who was normally the calm one, often ran his hand across his face in anticipation and nervousness. All the people in the lobby felt a sudden but soft rumble and they knew instantly what it was. It was a plane, touching down, but most importantly: It was Steve's plane. The trio all stood up simultaneously and ran to the gate, anxiously waiting to hear the footsteps.

"Wait's finally over." Danny whispered to himself tensely. They watched as the first marine came through the walkway, mobbed by his young family. Marine by marine, they each walked out of the walkway to a stand ovation and their emotional loved ones. As everyone was reunited with their husband, son or father, Danny, Chin and Kono felt the teeniest second of horror of horror. Had Steve not survived? Kono was just about to collapse when a burly marine stepped out. He scanned the room and when he located the three most anxious people in the room, he dropped his bags and ran into their arms. All four of them were in the middle of the lobby; clinging onto each other like there was no tomorrow. People around them all were in tears and also gave a standing ovation for Steve. It seemed like forever, but they all finally let go, to see that Danny looked a tad teary.

"Awww Danno getting a little teary are we?" Steve grinned. It was good to see his beloved partner once more, it felt nice.

"No they're not tears Steven, stop thinking so high of yourself my friend." Danny said, turning his head away.

"Welcome back brother, you've been sorely missed." Chin said as Steve slapped his hand and turned to Kono uncertainly, not sure of what to do. Kono had a small smile on her face but to Steve, it looked a little forced.

"Welcome back boss, I've… we've all missed you a lot." Kono said in a low voice before giving Steve the briefest of hugs. _Well that's odd, _Chin thought.

"Well let's go to a bar or something, my shout!" Steve said brightly. In spite of everything, it felt good being back in Oahu, being back home, with his Ohana.

"A toast to our super SEAL, who we've not seen for 2 years but managed to survive in horrendous conditions and come back to us in one piece, the odds were really in his favour. Well this is really the time to celebrate, cheers!" Danny said cheerfully, raising his bottle to Steve, as did the others.

"Hear hear!" Chin chorused.

"Next round's on me." Steve said as he got up to buy more beers.

"Bro I thought you were gonna have a word with him." Chin chuckled.

"Well he just seems so happy right now, let him have his moment, I'll tear him a new one tomorrow."

"Cuz? You okay? You seem a little out of it today." Chin asked, looking at little concerned.

"Yea brah I'm good I'm uhh… just a little tired today, couldn't sleep." Kono said absentmindedly. Chin knew her cousin well enough not to pry any further. The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Steve, after the long hours of attacking raids over in Afghanistan, this was bliss for him. Kono offered to drop him home after Chin bailed and Danny lived a lot further away than Kono.

"So how've you been?" Steve asked uncertainly as they rode in her car.

"I've been… coping you know. It was hard but uh… I think I got through these past 2 years okay. Incase you didn't notice Lori left for LA by the way." Kono said, keeping her eyes firmly on the road, avoiding any eye contact.

"Yea… I noticed. Listen… I'm really sorry about all of this, you know, kissing you and leaving for 2 years. I honestly didn't know I would be away for this long, and I'm really sorry for everything. I understand it you're pissed at me, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me someday." Steve said apologetically, pouring out his heart and exposed his soul while he was at it. He felt so exposed but he didn't care, he could tell that Kono was angry at him and he would do anything for her to forgive him.

"Steve… honestly… it's okay. I've come to terms about that now; I know your job comes before everything… even me. This is your house…" Kono said, her tears threatening to tear up. She got out of the car and started unloading.

"What? You… you think that I value my job more than you? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT KONO?" Steve said, astounded as rain began to pour of the sky.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR TWO YEARS STEVE, hell I didn't ever HEAR from you in two years. I know that SEAL stuff is important to you but… I just thought for one second that I mattered to you." Kono said tearfully. In the midst of all the rain, they were arguing on Steve's front lawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Steve shouted bewilderedly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO ME? WHY? I waited Steve… I waited for you for a whole freaking year, THAT'S 365 DAYS OF WAITING AFTER YOU LEFT. I waited 365 days for you to write to me; for some hope that… we could work."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DID WRITE TO YOU. I WROTE YOU A LETTER EVERYDAY FOR A YEAR." Steve shouted, much to the shock of Kono.

"You… what?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, I WROTE YOU 365 LETTERS AND YOU NEVER WROTE BACK, now whose the one that doesn't care?" Steve shouted angrily, tears flowing down his face now. The rain was soaking them but they didn't seem to notice.

"No… that's impossible… I didn't get anything…" Kono stammered. The steam was taking out of her and she was very confused right now.

"Kono I swear to you, I wrote you a letter everyday for a year. There wasn't a day, hell an hour that went by when you weren't on my mind. After 365 letters… I convinced myself that you didn't care anymore and I stopped writing, but I never stopped thinking about you." Steve said, taking a step closer to Kono.

"You… never stopped thinking about me…?" Kono asked uncertainly as Steve stepped so close that they were virtually no space between them.

"Not even for a minute." Steve said firmly before Kono crashed her lips onto his. Steve wrapped his arms around Kono and she flung her arms around his neck, both pulling the other closer. They didn't care that there was pouring rain; in fact it was probably all the more romantic this way. Steve picked her up and twirled Kono around, much to her delight. They kissed for several more minutes before they were just getting a bit too soaked.

"Wanna move this inside to the bedroom?" Steve asked seductively.

"Take me there my knight in shining armour." Kono whispered back as Steve scooped her slender frame up easily and carried her up the stairs into his bedroom. After that, the past two years was just history for them. This was a brand new beginning, a chance for them to start over. It was like… a single dandelion growing in the fields after a ravaging fire.

**So what did you guys think? Good start? Was it angsty enough? If Steve did send 365 letters, what do you think happened to them? Could someone possibly have intercepted all of them? Let me know!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	2. Revelation

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry I've been so absent! I'm gonna try my very best to writer faster but just bare with me! Who else was crying about the finale spoilers? I know I was!**

Waking up in each other's arms has got to be the best feeling for Kono and Steve. The past 2 years were horrible, Kono lost her bright take on life and Steve was definitely lost without her. Some say that people function better alone but truth is once you find your other half that is no longer true. Steve and Kono complete each other in every way and when they're together, it's some powerful charisma. Steve's the Ying to Kono's Yang that can be said for sure.

"Mmm morning sunshine." Steve said as Kono snuggled up to him.

"I could get used to this you know, waking up with you next to me." Kono said, smiling.

"Yea well you know, that could be arranged." Steve said gently as he showered her with little kisses.

"Uh-uh not today mister, we can't be late for work AGAIN. Danny would go absolutely ballistic on us." Kono chuckled as she got out of bed.

"Isn't that the point?" Steve grinned checkily.

"No sir unlike you, I don't want Danny to die of stress." Kono retorted. Steve couldn't help but stare at Kono while she got dressed. He never fully appreciated how toned and tanned her body was, she was truly beautiful in every way imaginable.

"Hey wanna quit staring at me and put on a skirt?" Kono chuckled as she chucked a shirt at him and went downstairs.

RING RING.

"McGarrett."

"Hey where are you?"

"At home and why are you calling so early? We're not even late yet."

"Ergh just stop talking Steve okay? I have some news."

"Oh yea?"

"You know how you said you indeed wrote many letters to Kono?"

"Yea what of it?" Steve asked slowly, a little confused. It's been weeks since he came back.

"Well I was clearing out Lori's office and I… found something very uh… intriguing." Danny said cryptically as Steve froze in confusion.

"Lori has my letters? Why… how…?" Steve asked bewilderedly.

"Well I only found 2 taped to the back of her cabinet. What are you gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know man… I'd never guess that Lori would've taken it. What do I do?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Steve c'mon man think about it, if we found two in Lori's office and you say all of your letters are missing, think about what she could've done with the rest of them. Wouldn't you want to know why and more importantly how?"

"Yea I guess so…"

"Are you gonna tell Kono about all of this?"

"No… I don't think it's a good idea, Kono will probably burn LA down to find Lori. I'll tell her when we have a better grip on Lori and her motive. Dig into her phone records now, see if you can find anything that relates to my letters." Steve said firmly. He and Kono were finally just settling down into their groove, he didn't wanna do anything to rock the boat so early. So down the stairs he went, pretending nothing had happened, he's actually good at that.

"Who was that?" Kono asked casually as Steve sat down.

"Just Danny and his crazy ramblings."

"Same old same old. You'd think he'd eventually get tired of his own voice someday." Kono chuckled. They teased Danny for a while until they eventually left for work.

"Hey." Danny said as he knocked on Steve's door. Today had been going real slow, there were no new cases so the team was stuck in their offices doing their paperwork.

"What's up? Did you find anything?" Steve asked straight away as Danny looked grave.

"Like you asked, I dug into Lori's phone records and you're probably not gonna like what I found." Danny stated, looking serious.

"Give it to me Danny." Steve said. Danny hands him a printed copy of her phone records and it shows she made almost daily calls to a certain number for almost a year, give or take around the time of Steve's letters.

"So? This doesn't prove anything at all. Unless you traced the number…?" Steve urged Danny to continue.

"Yes in fact I did and I traced it back to a guy that you've most certainly met, and probably hate." Danny hands him a picture as Steve stiffened. This is looking worse and worse.

"Oh holy effing crap…" Steve stuttered out.

"That's right buddy, Lori our team mate was making calls to the one and only Ling Fong, also known as the snakehead of Wo Fat's circle of lap dogs." Danny said grimly. This was starting to get personal for Steve and he could feel it.

"Why… why would Lori contact this guy? On a daily basis? What does this mean… oh hell no…" Steve whispered to himself as a light bulb in his head suddenly came to life.

"Lori was contacting henchmen of Wo Fat, Steve, chances are yes Lori is associated with Wo Fat. To what extent we don't know yet and we also don't know why."

"I… just can't believe this. I thought… Lori was a good and honest cop, I really did. I mean why else would the Governor personally assign her? No… something's not adding up here. There has to be a reason Lori's working for Wo Fat, there has to be. Maybe she was threatened; she wouldn't just go off and help one of the most wanted criminals in the world." Steve defiantly, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Danny.

"I don't wanna be a prick but as yourself this: How well do we really know her? All I know is that she came from homeland security in LA, she was raised in a Christian family, she was a shot put prodigy and she loves strawberries. Apart from that… I don't think we know anything else. Who knows how deep this could get Steven." Danny said seriously. He could feel Steve was gonna get stuck in something deep.

"I… just don't wanna leave this unresolved Danny. 365 letters… she couldn't of managed to grab those letters all by herself, we have to find out why."

"Okay what is your next move?"

"I think… we should go pay her a visit in LA."

"WE? What do you mean WE?"

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? What do you think was Lori's motive? By the way, who do you think is gonna die in the S2 finale?**

**As usual, read and review!**


End file.
